Reflejo
by Lady Haterine de Bourgh
Summary: Todavía existía una parte de la antigua Sora que se abochornaba profundamente de la chica en la que se estaba convirtiendo.


Se había preparado para el momento en que sus caderas se ensancharan y su cintura se acentuara. Había leído que algunas partes de su cuerpo crecerían más que otras, que su piel se volvería grasienta y que, independientemente de lo que opinara Mimi, el acné no era un problema estético ocasionado por la exposición a la luz de la luna en sus cuartos crecientes. También se había preparado para los frecuentes y molestos cambios de humor que acompañarían el ciclo menstrual.

Sin embargo, nadie le había advertido de lo bien que le sentarían las faldas con la llegada de la pubertad. Especialmente las faldas cortas que realzaban su figura y permitían enseñar pierna. En sus largas, bronceadas y bien tonificadas piernas descansaba gran parte de su autoestima personal.

Todo comenzó un 1 de mayo, día en que las jovencitas japonesas dejan en el perchero el fuku negro para enfundarse el resplandeciente traje blanco, símbolo de orgullo de la nación y objeto de deseo de los más fetichistas. En el descanso entre clase y clase, una ráfaga de viento la había sorprendido por la espalda, levantando su falda hasta dejar a la vista una parte importante de su ropa interior. Sintiendo la tela bailar alegremente por encima de su cintura, ahogó un grito y se apresuró a bajar el telón, poniendo fin al espectáculo que había atraído la atención de varios pares de ojos curiosos. Esa misma noche, mientras se desvestía para ponerse el pijama, reflexionó sobre la bochornosa escena que había protagonizado en el patio del recreo. El recuerdo, que con el tiempo se instalaría en su mente como una huella resplandeciente de contornos imprecisos, alteraba significativamente la realidad; de modo que ya no eran varios pares de ojos los que se habían fijado en ella, sino toda una muchedumbre de curiosos que se ruborizaban y murmuraban obscenidades sobre sus partes íntimas. Allí estaba Akio Motoshima, el chico que le había gustado antes de que su rostro experimentara una terrible erupción, rojo como un tomate (al menos así disimulaba las espinillas), y también el profesor sustituto de gimnasia, al que todas las chicas y profesoras de su escuela profesaban una nada disimulada admiración.

También imaginó a Taichi Yagami en medio del gentío que se amontonaba para verle las bragas. Comentaba algo con una chica, seguramente uno de esos chistes de mal gusto que desde hacía poco empezaba a detestar y, de repente, al clavar los ojos en ella, perdía el hilo de la conversación y abría la boca formando una "o" perfecta. Ella, satisfecha, esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal y abandonaba el patio con aires de grandeza.

Con estas vívidas imágenes en la cabeza se acostó una hora antes de lo acostumbrado. Tardó una eternidad en conciliar el sueño, y un rato considerable en darse cuenta de que no había dejado de ruborizarse y reír como una tonta todo el tiempo. Avergonzada de sí misma, ocultó su rostro enrojecido bajo las mantas y puso todo su empeño en contar ovejitas hasta que cayó rendida a un sueño agitado.

Luego de ese día no volvió a ser la misma Sora Takenouchi de siempre. Al principio reparó tímidamente en los cambios con una mezcla de horror y fascinación. Siempre había pensado en sí misma como una chica sencilla y no muy dada a esa clase de espectáculos. ¿Por qué ahora fantaseaba continuamente con ello? Le preocupaba convertirse en una de esas pijas descerebradas que decían «osea» dos veces por segundo y retocaban su maquillaje en los espejos retrovisores de los coches cuando salían de paseo. Se suponía que iba a seguir los pasos de Ellen Ripley…

A la enérgica negación de su feminidad siguió una temerosa aceptación. Fue como si alguien rociara unas gotas de perfume en un habitáculo largo tiempo abandonado, de ventanas tapiadas y oscuras esquinas donde hasta el momento solo habían habitado el polvo y las telarañas. Era un aroma embriagador que hacía cosquillas en las aletas de la nariz y dejaba una cálida y placentera sensación en el pecho con cada inhalación. Se entregó a él. Pronto dejó crecer su cabello y comenzó a levantarse media hora antes de lo habitual para peinarlo y adornarlo con diademas negras; a su parecer, eran unos accesorios elegantes, nada aparatosos, y le gustaba el contraste que hacían con el rojo brillante de su cabello. De vez en cuando perfilaba sus ojos con sombra de ojos marrón y añadía una capa de brillo a sus labios con la esperanza de que lucieran más apetecibles; y, a juzgar por el tono ligeramente distinto con el que se dirigían a ella sus compañeros de clase, así era. Siempre que se encontraba sola en casa, echaba todos los pestillos, corría todas las cortinas y saqueaba el armario de su madre en la más absoluta clandestinidad.

Sin embargo, pese a su escasa intransigencia con aquella nueva faceta de su ser, todavía existía una parte de la antigua Sora que se abochornaba profundamente de la chica en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Un día en particular, mientras posaba con moderna indiferencia ante el espejo, sintió tal punzada de vergüenza hacia sí misma que creyó oír la risa burlona de Taichi Yagami a sus espaldas. Al instante rompió la pose y se volteó con nerviosismo para encararse con la oscuridad del pasillo. Incapaz de proseguir con su ritual secreto, recogió toda la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, colgó cada prenda por orden en su respectiva percha, cerró las puertas del armario de ébano y se quedó apoyada en la madera, aguardando a que los latidos de su corazón amainaran. Luego, ya con la cara lavada, pensó en cómo hubiera reaccionado de haber sido descubierta con las manos en la masa. Y aquel era un pensamiento que le aterrorizaba, pero más aterrador era tomar conciencia de que su fuente de vanidad era también su secreto más deshonroso. Durante los años que abarcaran su adolescencia, le tocaría batallar con la tendencia volátil de sus sentimientos.

Por un tiempo siguió acudiendo a los entrenamientos de fútbol y trató de ignorar el hecho de que sus prioridades en la vida se hubieran trastocado profundamente. El sol de finales de mayo, una mortífera bola de fuego incandescente que había reducido el verdor del campo a una alfombra de césped áspero y marchito, envolvía su campo de visión en una cortina de calor que todo lo difuminaba. Las cigarras celebraban la inminente llegada del verano. Y pese a los inconvenientes del clima, su equipo no parecía dispuesto a dar tregua al cansancio. Tampoco se lo pensaban dos veces si tenían que derrapar sobre la hierba y lastimarse las rodillas en el proceso. Sora, en cambio, procuraba no maltratar sus bonitas piernas más de lo necesario. Aunque su cuerpo estaba en el descampado de Odaiba que usaban como enclave para los entrenamientos extraescolares, su mente vagaba lejos, muy lejos de allí. Pronto estaría acudiendo a la playa, y ya podía visualizarse en bikini, bronceada y despampanante como una de esas modelos de revista.

—¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? —le preguntó Tai al verla salir del vestuario—. Te he visto más fuera de lugar que Matt en una cocina.

Por un instante, Sora sintió que se achicaba hasta volverse tan diminuta como las cigarras que musicalizaban la escena. Cuando se dispuso a responder, casi creyó que de su boca saldría un cántico amodorrante en lugar de palabras.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Enseguida recuperó la postura. Tiesa como una estaca, con las manos agarrotadas al asa de la bolsa deportiva, echó a andar antes de que se le uniera Tai.

—Y, sinceramente —siguió—, hoy no me apetece lastimarme las piernas.

Aquel arranque de sinceridad le alivió y atemorizó a partes iguales. Tai soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—Veo que ya empiezas a sacar a la damisela que llevas dentro. —Y con una sonrisa indolente, agregó—: Se trata de algo biológico: las chicas, por lo general, sois más flojas.

—Serás imbécil.

Se sintió absurdamente dolida con el comentario. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, Tai solía dar rienda suelta a su estupidez. Debía de haberse acostumbrado ya. Días más tarde reflexionaría sobre ello y concluiría que no había sido tanto lo dicho como la forma de decirlo. Si ese «sois» hubiera sido un «son»…

Se encontraban en un camino que bordeaba el río Sumida. El reflejo de los cúmulos blancos recorría lánguidamente la superficie brillante.

—Echemos una carrera —propuso Sora—. Hasta donde termina el carril bici.

Tai no le dejó ni un segundo de ventaja, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con la humillación de la derrota. Así que Sora corrió como no había corrido en el campo de juego, lo que se tradujo en una victoria aplastante sobre su compañero.

—Necesitaba picarte para que espabilases. —Tai se dejó caer en la hierba mullida que crecía a la orilla del río.

Sora se sentó junto a él y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. En ese momento el viento encrespó la alfombra de hierba verde sobre la que descansaban y levantó una polvareda que le obligó a apartar la cabeza. Al posar los ojos en un punto del suelo donde oscilaba la sombra de la espesa pelambrera de su amigo, sus recuerdos le transportaron irremediablemente al día que se conocieron. También había clavado los ojos en su sombra entonces, incomodada por el descaro con el que aquel niño que no conocía de nada se había plantado ante ella para invitarle a jugar al fútbol con los demás chicos.

El día fatal llegó un mes exacto después del incidente de las bragas. Treintaiún días después, en el mismo lugar, a la hora del recreo. La coincidencia en el tiempo parecía dar a entender que todo sucedía en base a un plan organizado, un plan que probablemente englobaba a toda la humanidad. Se imaginó subida a una cinta transportadora junto a muchos otros pobres ignorantes. Cada vez que la maquinaria se detenía, varios pares de manos enguantadas salían de la oscuridad y se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo. Trabajaban de manera rápida y mecánica, hurgando, comprimiendo y sacudiendo cualquier componente susceptible de recambio, quitando lo viejo y estropeado y sustituyéndolo por nuevas y relucientes piezas.

Esa mañana se había despertado algo tarde. No obstante, había optado por maquillarse deprisa en lugar de asistir a las clases con la cara lavada, lo cual sin duda le habría librado de oír algunos comentarios maliciosos de inidentificable procedencia. Trató de hacer oídos sordos concentrándose en la materia que llevaba con retraso y, por un instante, llegó a creer que conseguiría sobreponerse a la vergüenza. Sin embargo, esa mañana parecía decidida a precipitarse al abismo de los recuerdos desagradables.

—¿Por qué la sigue dejando jugar?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Estoy pensando en hablar con él y decirle un par de cosas al respecto.

—Takenouchi es su protegida y…

No pudo seguir la conversación, porque entonces Ryo y Kazuo, los defensas del equipo de la escuela, tomaron el corredor que conducía al aula de inglés y el estruendo de la campana apagó sus palabras. En medio del pasillo, perdida en el ir y venir de los alumnos, Sora quedó pálida y petrificada como una estatua de yeso. Aunque se sentía blanda, como de plastilina. Casi le parecía notar en su carne maleable los surcos que dejaban los codazos y empujones de la gente que luchaba por abrirse paso. Después de unos segundos de desconexión con la realidad, y tras asegurarse de que todavía seguía siendo más sólida que líquida, echó a andar en dirección a su clase.

Lo encontró sentado en el pupitre que compartían. Todavía no había llegado el profesor de Física, por lo que apuraba hasta el último segundo charlando con las mesas vecinas. Tal vez ya lo habrían puesto al corriente de la opinión que Ryo y Kazuo, y a saber quién más, guardaban de ella. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Últimamente no disfrutaba de los entrenamientos como en los viejos tiempos, así que descubrir que había gente de su equipo que creía que no estaba a la altura, en el fondo, solo podía beneficiarla, porque hacía viable la posibilidad que había estado tanteando las últimas semanas: devolver el uniforme y liberar al fin a la niñata estúpida y superficial que había invadido su cuerpo. Era la excusa perfecta.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron en la tenue claridad de la estancia, el rostro de Tai pasó por distintas fases: del tedio a una alegría serena, para luego teñirse de perplejidad. Supo que quería que hablaran en privado incluso antes de que ella fuera consciente de ello. A veces solo les bastaba una mirada para esclarecer lo que las palabras tenían dificultades en expresar.

Se detuvieron en el rincón de debajo de la escalera, donde las sombras podrían resguardarlos de la amenaza del conserje, un tipo viejo y achacoso que siempre olvidaba pasar la fregona por esa zona. Aunque no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de ello, por la cantidad de polvo y residuos almacenados en las oscuras esquinas, Sora y Tai no habían hecho el descubrimiento hasta tercero de primaria. Habían acordado darse a la fuga durante una de las clases. No era el tipo de cosa que ella soliera siquiera considerar (imaginar la silenciosa reprimenda de su madre era suficiente para disuadirla), pero en esa ocasión Tai había conseguido contagiarle algo de su vena aventurera. Cuando, en medio de la huida, decidieron esconderse en el hueco de la escalera, pensaron que estarían acabados; la única vía de escape estaba custodiada por el viejo conserje, que limpiaba los pasillos a esa hora. Así que aguardaron en la oscuridad, segundo tras segundo atenazados por el temor de ver el temido mocho amarillo abalanzarse sobre sus pies. Pero el conserje pasó de largo con su fregona y se perdió de vista. Salieron triunfantes de la escuela y, desde ese día, el rincón de debajo de la escalera pasó a ser su santuario particular. Acudían allí siempre que tenían que hablar de algo importante o querían escaquearse de sus responsabilidades.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sora?

La voz de Tai sonó inusualmente grave. Sora se cruzó de brazos. En otro tiempo se habría llevado las manos a los bolsillos.

—Quiero dejar el equipo.

Oyeron que una puerta se cerraba no muy lejos de allí, a lo que siguió un silencio sepulcral. El profesor acababa de irrumpir en clase y ellos no estaban dentro. Sora pensó, no sin cierta tristeza, que fugarse de las clases no volvería a ser excitante nunca más.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

No era posible que todos se hubieran dado cuenta menos él. Sora refunfuñó. Odiaba que complicaran innecesariamente las cosas en situaciones delicadas.

—Tai, ya no quiero seguir jugando.

El silencio y la oscuridad parecieron dar solidez a su declaración. Solo hubiera necesitado un susurro para que las palabras retumbaran en el pequeño santuario que ya no lo era. Tai se dio en la coronilla con el techo al querer retroceder.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó frotándose la cabeza.

—No es algo que haya decidido hoy, la verdad —mintió.

—¿Es por los últimos entrenamientos, verdad? No te preocupes, todos tenemos un bloqueo.

Sora apretó los puños.

—¿O lo dices porque has oído algo? —insistió Tai—. Si es así, dime quien ha sido y le diré unas cuantas cosillas.

Posó una mano en su hombro. Sora la apartó. El remedio que proponía era peor que la enfermedad. Y odiaba el gesto de ponerle la mano en el hombro, como si con ello quisiera hacer simple lo que no lo era, como si pretendiera aportar firmeza a lo que, de repente, se había vuelto frágil. Probablemente habría ido tan lejos resistiéndose al cambio que había conseguido evitarlo. Igual que la sombra esquiva de Peter Pan había logrado despegarse de su dueño, Tai también había encontrado la forma de liberarse de la cadena de montaje.

Pero Sora no le seguiría esta vez. Acababa de escoger su camino. Y en cuanto dejara de frecuentar el campo de fútbol, todo lo que allí habían forjado entre los dos se desvanecería para siempre.

—¿Me oyes cuando te estoy hablando? Te digo que no voy a volver a jugar. Nunca más. —Tragó saliva y murmuró—: He cambiado. Lo siento, Tai.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Ya veo —dijo al fin Tai, bajando la cabeza—. Es cierto que has cambiado. La Sora de antes no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Un rato después, con la cara desnuda y la vista fija en el agua teñida de maquillaje que se colaba por el sumidero, Sora fue víctima de una angustiosa sensación de vergüenza. Sintió que se le constreñía el pecho y se echó a llorar. Era una verguenza tan voraz como atrayente era el mundo de vestiditos y pintalabios al que terminaría entregándose para combatir a la niña que se abochornaba profundamente de aquello en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Con el tiempo lograría acallarla y reducirla a cenizas. El fuel sería el convencimiento, cada día más asentado, de que nunca había sido la persona que Tai había creído conocer. Tan solo una chica cursi que, de vez en cuando, jugaba al fútbol. Y las cenizas de la niña se desperdigarían y confluirían en un rincón muy profundo de su ser. Solo allí, donde el hueco de la escalera era un lugar mágico y el conserje un terrible monstruo al que evitar, Sora era capaz de aceptar la mano que Tai le tendía y lanzarse vivir aventuras inolvidables.


End file.
